Amplificar
by Miyuki E
Summary: *Traduccion de Amplify* Entre ellos dos hay una conexion el quiere comenzar una pelea con ella, aunque no puede asegurar si es en un intento de disolver el efecto secundario de su resonancia o porque el puede tener SPM. Fanfic original de Marsh of Sleep
1. Botón de pánico

En esta ocasión les traigo la traducción (con el permiso de la autora original) del fantástico fic "Amplify".

Soul Eater no me pertenece sino al gran ¡Atsushi Ohkubo!

Historia original por Marsh of sleep.

Nota de la autora original: Um… SoMa, drabbles, humorístico, dramático, cierta tensión sexual irritante, madurez y probablemente algo OOC.

* * *

><p><strong>Botón de pánico<strong>

**Soul**

Entre ellos dos hay una conexión. El asume que es a causa de ser su arma y resonar en casi cada maldita batalla. No es como que el haya sugerido el no usar la resonancia de almas; mientras que pueda mantener a ese demonio _callado_, no hay sensación mas satisfaciente que la de fusionarse completamente con su meister. Su habilidad de balancearlo perfectamente y el resultado de su capacidad para patear traseros es suficiente para que valgan la pena los efectos secundarios.

Algunos días, la conexión tiene como una especie de ojos extras. Si ellos se sintonizan con el otro, el sabe cuando correr a ella. Como cuando hay un cuchillo en su garganta, o cuando se tropieza en las escaleras. De igual manera el sabe cuando esta absolutamente furiosa. Como hoy, cuando ella vio que había dejado sus boxers en el piso del baño de nuevo, y esta a punto de ser Maka-chopeado.

Otros días, la conexión es una maldición de la que teme por su presión sanguínea. Como cuando ella piensa en gatitos o lunares y holanes, o cuando esta leyendo una novela romántica. Particularmente cuando ella observa la muscular estructura de las pantorrillas de Black Star o la espalda desnuda de Kid y hace que _su _corazón empiece a latir erráticamente también.

Como hoy, cuando ella esta en sus días, y lo único en lo que el puede pensar es en chocolate.

El quiere comenzar una pelea con ella, aunque no puede asegurar si es en un intento de disolver el efecto secundario de su resonancia o es porque el puede o no tener SPM. Si están en mejores términos, la resonancia de sus almas se vuelve mas sensual, y se vuelve mejor su trabajo en equipo – pero sus ansias por un pudín de chocolate aumentan. Seguro, si ellos están peleando con el otro las probabilidades de morir en una pelea aumentan significantemente. Probablemente es una mala idea. No puedes detener a un chico de soñar. Pero si ellos están en el mismo cuarto y ambos tienen un tándem de emociones cambiantes, que Shinigami tenga piedad de la alma de Soul.

Por la tarde durante la semana del ciclo de la Albarn, Soul se encuentra a si mismo dentro de una tienda dirigiéndose hacia algún hibrido bastardo de una momia y un fantasma, dividido entre un mostrador de castañas cubiertas de chocolate y el refrigerador de los helados. El siente como el encargado lo mira, aunque no tenga ojos legítimos.

Irritado, se rinde y compra dos litros de algo demasiado difícil para pronunciar pero parece que contiene bizcochos y caramelo, dos latas de castañas y paga por ello sin golpear a nadie. Trece pasos fuera de la puerta de la tienda, se detiene, maldice, y da una vuelta de ciento ochenta grados de vuelta para comprar tampones, porque sabe que ella a esta enfadando con comprar mas hoy pero el ha estado demasiado preocupado contemplando la posibilidad de patear bebes en la cara o cometer seppuku. Mientras sale por segunda vez, contempla la idea de patear bebes o cometer seppuku, entendiendo el dilema.

Lo más cerca que se aproxima al departamento, lo más que se da cuenta del malestar de ella. Esta en un montón de dolor en este momento. Esto lo pone nervioso. El busca sus llaves para abrir la puerta; se regaña a si mismo por ser tan torpe ante los cólicos. Tan poco cool. Planea sus próximas acciones para calmar sus nervios: ella no esta siendo atacada. Blair debería de estar en casa así que no es como que Maka este sola. Nadie en su casa esta tratando de matarla. El tiene helado en una bolsa. Lo pondrá en el congelador, casualmente pasara a verla, posiblemente arroje algunos tampones a su cara, comerá algunas castañas y vera la película mas violenta que pueda encontrar entre sus DVDs. Parece un buen plan.

El cierra la puerta y hace malabares con las llaves y las bolsas para dar vuelta al seguro. El malestar de Maka zumba en su cabeza, estática tratando de sobrepasar sus pensamientos. El momento en el que el cerrojo queda puesto, el sale volando antes de que su onda de pánico llegue al máximo, latiendo punzantemente en su garganta. El piensa en algún lugar de su mente –no hay nadie atacándola, no hay necesidad de transformarme en guadaña, demonios, ahí va el helado- mientras su brazo se convierte en cuchilla y rebana fácilmente las asas de las bolsas de plástico como si fuera el aire. Sus piernas no se pueden mover más rápido y escucha quedos gemidos y tosidos de asfixia resonando en los azulejos del baño.

Se apresura al baño, listo para matar a alguien. Le toma cuatro segundos completos a su cuerpo aceptar que ella, de hecho, esta sola en el cuarto, y mas o menos a salvo de daño al menos de fuentes externas.

En el quinto segundo, ella le da un vistazo que lo enajena completamente. Tiene coletas pero no es _ella_. Esta persona es demasiado patética. Sus piernas estan demasiado pálidas y extendidas. Su espina demasiado encorvada. Sus dedos extendidos. Sus ojeras demasiado obscuras y húmedas en unos ojos atemorizados. Esto lo asusta, haciendo que la cuchilla vuelva a ser su brazo. Le da la impresión de alguien mas, como Chrona. Esta no es su meister, arrugada junto a sus arrugados boxers que dejo en el piso. Esta no es ella, a pesar de que su cepillo de dientes esta debajo del lavabo con un poco de pasta para dientes separado solo por tres azulejos, y DEFINITIVAMENTE trae su camiseta favorita que había desaparecido desde hace dos semanas la cual ella usa de pijama.

Pero mientras ella se inclina- haciendo muecas con la boca, manos en el abdomen- el lo siente. Duele. Maldita sea la posesión de Chrona, el casi choca con ella, aferrandose a ella, agarrando su cuerpo para encontrar que esta mal, maldiciendo confundido y _asustado_. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Por qué esta lastimada? ¿Envenenada? ¿Un parásito espía? Su corazón late cuando considera las cosas desconocidas de la sangre negra. ¿Dónde esta esa calabaza-tetona remedo de bruja? Ella debería de estar aquí, ¡ayudando! **No** le agrada el no ser capaz de pelear con lo que sea que la esta haciendo llorar de esta manera. Quiere volverse una guadaña de nuevo.

Maka tiembla y se ve aun mas pálida que hace diez segundos. Su piel esta húmeda y se siente mal tocarla. Ella silva mientras succiona el aire, forzándose a respirar. El se pone de pie y toma el teléfono para llamar por ayuda porque evidentemente, _el es jodidamente inútil_. Sus pasos hacen eco en el azulejo y en el pasillo. Su pie pisa una de las bolsas del mandado y, en un esfuerzo para mantener el balance, termina deslizando. Apenas esquiva la esquina del gran salón y apenas llega a la sala de estar sin heridas mayores. Tiene que usar todo su cerebro para tener un lenguaje coherente saliendo de su boca para dar información en el teléfono, todo mientras el pánico de ella lo apuñala y el pánico lo come y crece.

Una vez que escucha que una unidad de emergencia va en camino, deja el teléfono y regresa con Maka. Tiembla, pero puede decirse a si mismo que es porque la esta abrazando por la espalda mientras ella se estremece y gime. El maldice y se disculpa y solamente quiere _llegar a eso_ pero no puede y eso lo molesta. Ella trata de no gritar; el puede sentir como lo detiene en sus pulmones, lo cual era un mucho mejor trabajo del que el estaba haciendo. Ella dice cosas como 'no puedo' y 'que es' y 'lo siento' y el no puedo mas que gritarle, "¡Cierra la maldita boca! ¡Estas son cosas que yo debería de estar diciendo!"

Así que ella solo continua gimiendo y diciendo "Soul, Soul", mientras agarra su lado izquierdo siendo cegada por el dolor. La conexión entre ellos se llena de cosas que no logra captar, pero intenta lo mejor que puede para lograrlo, porque no sabe que mas hacer. Cada llanto de su nombre lo apuñala. Su meister lo esta _llamando_ pero no puede responder de regreso.

* * *

><p>El acababa de regresar del baño cuando encontró al doctor con un frasco donde había algo bulboso, arrancado y nauseabundo. El doctor lo puso en la mesita de noche, junto a unas flores que su padre le había enviado más temprano. Maka esta despierta ahora, luciendo calmada con un pequeño deje de cansancio en su rostro y un aspecto de drogada en sus ojos. Su cabello estaba suelto- fuera de su estilo usual- amplificando el aspecto soñoliento.<p>

"Son mis pedazos de quiste" dijo ella con una gran naturalidad después de que el cirujano se fue. Soul siente su diversión ante la mueca que hizo. Jala la silla que había estado usando la noche pasada hacia un lado de su cama.

"Bueno, veamos tus herida de guerra" dice el inexpresivo. Ella sonríe, levantando su bata de hospital y cuidadosamente dejando la parte inferior de su cuerpo cubierto con su sabana, revelando un cuadro de gasa que levanta gentilmente. Debajo hay una incisión de cuatro pulgadas de largo en la parte izquierda inferior de su ombligo. Una pequeña copia de su propia cicatriz, "Muy cool. Es fácil decir que no fue Stein quien te suturo".

Ella ríe mientras pone la gasa de nuevo y se mete en las cobijas. Silencio. Sus pies se mueven debajo de la manta. "Soul" dice ella, "Lo siento. Ve a casa. Deberías dormir." El resopla. Mira su refleja en el frasco de sus 'pedazos de quiste'. Las inatractivas masas deformes en sus formas retorcidas acentúan que tan acabado luce.

"Me quedo" dice quejándose. Ella abre su boca para contradecirlo pero, al ver como el coloca sus brazos cruzados en su cama y acomoda su cara en ellos, detiene cualquier tontería que hubiera planeado decir. El siente su mano en su cabeza, jugando con su cabello y masajeándolo gentilmente. En su conexión, el siente algo de ella, como una especie de satisfacción, como una especie de alivio. Y el siente algo mas, no esta seguro que es realmente o a quien le pertenece, pero esta cansado y sus dedos hacen que su cuero cabelludo se sienta bien. Soul decide que dormir es mejor.

Pudo no haber dormido más de cinco minutos antes de que ella le diera un codazo para despertarlo. El la mira, gruñendo molesto, pero ella jala las mangas de su chaqueta y entonces su cabello porque el no cede la primera vez. El tratando de no aplastarla, a pesar de que es bastante gruñón cuando esta medio dormido, sigue siendo fácil y manipular y calmar. Y calmado como es, cuando ella se recorre para el en la estrecha cama, quedando en su espalda, y gira su cabeza haciendo espacio en su hombro. Ella trata de mantener sus huesudos codos hacia ella. El toma su chaqueta y deja que se deslice entre sus dedos hacia el piso. El descansa en su lado y pone su brazo libre sobre su estomago. Ella chilla un poco cuando su brazo pasa muy cerca de donde tuvo la cirugía y de nuevo cuando el queda un poco muy cerca de sus llamados pechos, pero eventualmente toman un espacio aceptable. El se quita sus zapatos y ellos hacen un gran ruido en el piso. El cierra sus ojos y respira tranquilamente, aunque su cabello le haga cosquillas en su nariz y huela como antisépticos.

El siente que escucha su voz a través del hombre en que su cara descansa cuando ella dice de nuevo, "Lo siento Soul."

El gruñe quedamente. Las manos que están puestas entre sus cuerpos se encontraran entre ellas. El piensa que esta posición probablemente cruza varias líneas, pero el esta realmente confortable, ella esta _viva_, y el contacto entre ellos es tranquilizante en maneras que nada mas puede replicar. El no sabe porque ella se disculpa- se culpa a si mismo por no estar a su lado, y fallando cuando finalmente lo esta. Esta cansado de discutir. Bosteza, y los dedos de ella aprietan los suyos.


	2. Toca esa música funky, chico blanco

Historia original: Marsh of Sleep.

Soul Eater le pertenece a Atsushi Ohkubo.

Traducción: Miyuki E

Enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>Toca esa música funky, chico blanco<strong>

**Maka**

¿Quien es exactamente esta criatura con pelo blanco, ojos color sangre y encogimiento crónico debido a que cree que andar encorvado luce cool? El es todo canino, gruñe y babea. Es protectivo con sus amigos. Es _extremadamente _protectivo con ella. Soul alcanza cierto tipo de posesividad servicial cuando se trata de ella. Servicial pasivo-agresivo, si, pero el hecho aun queda: el es leal con ella. Ella no sabe si es porque toma su trabajo seriamente, a pesar de que sus menos-que-satisfactores pasatiempos como saltarse las clases, o haciendo competencias de saltar la cuerda entre Tsubaki y Blair, o poniéndole bromas asimétricas a Kid. Ella no sabe si es porque es su amiga mas cercana y esta en la cima del tótem, a pesar de que esta segura de que Black*Star ocupa ese lugar. No sabe si es por alguna otra razón- algo que no se atreve a pensar porque el karma resultante de su estupidez seria un poco menos que apocalíptico.

Se preocupa realmente por ese particular extraño, pelo albino perro guardián que se niega a dejar que algo la lastime, quien se molesta cuando ella piensa en otros chicos, quien muestra (y algunas veces no) contenerse solo por ella, quien le compra helado en la obscuridad de la noche, y quien esta en este momento roncando en su hombro. Su respiración se siente inconfortablemente húmeda en su clavícula, y sus ronquidos golpean su caja torácica. Ella no puede más que sonreír. Además no puede más que imaginárselo soñando con un tazón para perro gigante lleno de jugosas almas, pero eso no viene al caso.

No quiere envolverlo en sus sentimientos. Debe mantenerlos guardados. La idea de guardar cualquier cosa de el es chistosa, pero lo intenta. Es un buen baile el que tienen juntos. Su confianza es concreta. Su equipo en el campo de batalla es casi incomparable. Su amistad es algo que aprecia sobre todo lo demás. Así que si ella flaquea por un segundo- arruinaría todo y el averiguaría que ella siempre lo ha querido mas cerca, que no puede ver mucho tiempo sus ojos mientras trata de esconder el acelerar de su corazón, que si usa su camisa por la noche porque estando sola en su cuarto es el único alivio que tiene- todo podría irse en un segundo. El también depende de ella- su maestría blandiendo su forma de guadaña, su valor, su capacidad para entender que es un total introvertido, su silencio ante su complejo de hermano y tal vez el que haga una mueca cuando el piensa en la música. No se puede arriesgar a destruir la confianza que le tiene.

Así que Maka se contiene a si misma para no sentir nada así el no siente nada. Aunque el es terriblemente perceptivo, como es recomendado para el arma de un meister. Es una difícil y generalmente angustiosa tarea.

Ella debe de estar sintiendo demasiado, porque el deja de roncar y comienza a moverse. Un perro guardián albino sin duda. Soul siempre ve por ella, incluso cuando duerme.

Siempre hay una especie de música tocando dentro de el. No siempre un piano, no siempre una canción que le guste, pero como sea esta en su cerebro. Mientras duerme, hay demasiadas emociones y notas yendo que ella no les puede dar sentido de nada que tenga que ver con la unión entre ellos, pero cuando despierta, su música se concentra. Ella puede atrapar fragmentos, si el esta relajado y extiende la unión lo suficiente. El no tararea o silba o canta en voz alta, pero su alma canta algo todo el día.

Mientras despierta, aun puede oír las notas que su mente trae desde las profundidades. Ella observa el techo y empieza a tararear. El gira un poco, el brazo que esta sobre ella toca sus puntadas. El tararear se detiene, contiene un grito. Una respiración. Dos. Su cabeza sale de su hombro en tardía sorpresa. Ella voltea su cabeza para mirarlo. Su cabello blanco le hace cosquillas mientras el gira su cabeza para verla, confundidos soles rojos la examinan.

Ah, esos ojos. Como la conmueven. Que triste que tenga que interrumpir sus miradas. "Tu brazo, lastima" insulta, su cara esta a unos cuantos centímetros de la suya. Recibe un montón de ceños fruncidos por su saludo. El mira el brazo en cuestión.

"Ah- Mierda. Lo siento. Uhhhhg necesito _orinar_."

"Bueno no te hagas aquí"

El la observa. "No me digas que hacer" balbucea. Luce un poco alarmado por el momento. "No siento mi otro brazo." Se retuerce, tratando se sacar su brazo derecho de entre ellos.

"Que, ¿tu quieres decir-" Ella saca sus dedos entrelazados de debajo de la manta, "-ESTO?" Soul observa el apéndice ofrecido. Ella levanta una ceja. Sisea un poco, quejándose.

"Esta despertando" gruñe mientras separa su mano de la suya y de la cama del hospital. Rápidamente se pone sus zapatos y se escabulle fuera del cuarto, con los talones fuera de sus tenis.

No hay un sonrojo. Ni siquiera un '¡Suelta mi mano mujer!' Que deprimente. Es mas insultante que el sienta menos que disgusto. Oh bueno, es mejor. Su falta de interés físico los mantiene juntos, y ella puede tomar lo que puede tener. El dijo que moriría por ella- _obviamente _no puede ser avara y esperar mas que eso.

Maka se encuentra a si misma viendo la puerta en espera de su regreso. Es avara. Ella anhela tanto su presencia que llega a un nivel enfermizo. _Tal padre tal hija._ Se lamenta ante aquella realización, regresando su vista hacia el techo en disgusto. Es un caso perdido.

Ella siente como si estuviera flotando y eso la molesta un poco. La calma de la luz de la tarde que entra en su cuarto hace que todo el pánico y dolor de la noche anterior parezca algo surrealista. Recuerda momentos de eso: El ruido de su cepillo de dientes chocando contra el piso, el agua gorgoteando incesante en el desagüe del lavabo. Sus piernas, caderas y su espalda acalambradas mientras se retuerce de dolor. El sonido de las llaves de Soul en la puerta siendo el sonido más feliz que había escuchado en su vida. Los brazos de Soul alrededor de ella, tratando de sostenerla. El temor de Soul.

Los quistes ováricos parecen una tontería después de incontables experiencias cercanas a la muerte que han tenido juntos. Gracias al cielo solo fue eso. Pudo haber sido peor- sangrado interno, infertilidad o cáncer- gracias al cielo solo fue eso. Si pasa de nuevo, ella estará lista. Ella sintió su temor. El intenso miedo de Soul ante no ser capaz de hacer nada. El miedo de perderla. El miedo de _su propio_ miedo. A pesar de lo halagante que pueda ser eso, no quiere nunca volver a sentir el temor de Soul de nuevo. Ella perdió su valor ante un mero dolor en ese baño. La próxima vez, ella _estará_ lista. Nunca quiere que pase de nuevo una prueba de su lealtad ante ella de esa manera.

Ella empieza a tararear de nuevo, algo sorprendida. Descubre que la canción atorada en su cabeza ahora esta atorada en la de ella. No puede más que sonreír.

* * *

><p>Y hasta aquí llega el capitulo 2, a partir del momento en que suba el siguiente capitulo cambiare la clasificación a "M" por razones que verán ;D<br>Hasta el momento van 26 capítulos de este genial fic y todavía continua así que hay historia para rato.

Adiu~


	3. La muerte del cool

Historia original: Marsh of Sleep.

Soul Eater no me pertenece sino al gran a Atsushi Ohkubo, no creo que yo sea capaz de escribir una historia asi.

Traducción: Miyuki E.

* * *

><p><strong>La muerte del cool<strong>

**Soul**

No puede orinar. Tiene una erección cuyo tamaño y longitud puede o no compararse con su forma de guadaña. Fue un jodido milagro que Maka no se haya dado cuenta.

¡Demonios! ¿Acaso pidió ser despertado? Se sienta en un banquito que hay en el baño, negándose el tocarse a si mismo por despecho. ¿Masoquista? Probablemente. Que se le parara mientras dormía no es nada nuevo. _Despertar a un lado de ella lo es._ Estaba tibia. Y dormía. Sin embargo porque el hecho de que estuviera dormida es remotamente inquietante, no sabía decirlo. ¿Tal vez la completa falta de sentirse ofendida aunque el estuviera durmiendo junto a ella todo el tiempo? ¿Tal vez la pequeña sordina que había en su cara cuando levanto sus manos conectadas? ¿Tal vez sus ojos de medio dormida?

Mierda. Eso no esta ayudando. No es nada genial. Definitivamente un hospital no es un bueno lugar para hacerse un trabajo manual, mucho menos después de la _noche anterior._

Soul se recarga contra el tanque del inodoro, suspirando. Pensar acerca de los eventos que pasaron la noche anterior hace que le den espasmos en sus músculos y le dan retortijones en el estomago. El pánico que sintió en ella y en si mismo lo sacudo totalmente. Nunca se había sentido como un ciervo en un precipicio en su vida. Esta lo suficientemente lejos de ella para no tener que esconder su completa falta de auto-confianza. ¿Qué hubiera hecho si hubiera sido algo peor que solo quistes? Siente como si estuviera en el infierno a través de las dieciocho horas y cuarenticinco minutos de completa falta de control debajo de su cinturón; ¿Cómo demonios se hubiera mantenido calmado si hubiera sido algo mas complicado? No quiere esta clase de estrés. Ah. Esa es la forma correcta para matar una erección.

"_Soul, lo siento"._

Estará listo la próxima vez. Ya se habrá figurado como manejar su pánico en caso de que esto pase de Nuevo. El será experto en manejar el estrés. No es como si su pelo se pudiera volver más gris.

Patea agresivamente la puerta y se alivia en el urinal. Mientras lava sus manos, se ve a si mismo en el espejo. Ha lucido peor. Usando una de sus manos mojadas trata de aplacar su cabello. La humedad es tan efectiva que luce como su hermano. Hace una mueca. Su mente anda por un segmente de una canción que esta tocando en su mente.

¿Realmente Maka estaba tarareándola, o solamente se lo había imaginado? ¿Fue una mera coincidencia? Peor, ¿ha estado escribiendo una canción que ya existe todo este tiempo? Continua reflexionando mientras camina por el pasillo de regreso a su cuarto. El eco de sus pisadas van al compás de la pieza que ronda por su mente. Es posible. Los compositores algunas veces encuentran melodías que ya han sido encontradas años antes. Algunas veces escriben canciones que oyeron una vez o dos en su niñez, recordándolas en su subconsciente. Si ese es el caso, en verdad estará molesto. A trabajado tanto, maldita sea. Si esa pieza resulta ser una copia de Wes, se encerrara en su apartamento para nunca salir.

Nota que sus pisadas son demasiado ruidosas, así que las calla, caminando suavemente mientras se acerca más a la puerta. Se da cuenta de la conexión pero no siente nada emocionante viniendo de ella excepto la necesidad de chocolate, un letargo inducido por la droga, y algo tan familiar que no se da cuenta inmediatamente que no proviene de si mismo. Mientras levanta su mano para ponerla en la perilla, débilmente escucha: una pequeña parte de su canción repitiéndose en el alma de ella.

No, definitivamente no era una copia de otra canción. Era suya. Nacida solo de su mente, para ellos dos.

No lo mencionara, Soul decide mientras entra al cuarto y cierra la puerta quedamente detrás de el. El hecho de que la música este ahí, andando en su mente seguramente significa que pasa seguido. No hospedara el pensamiento de que esta ahí porque el lo quiso, o a causa de algún loco acto metafísico de amor o alguna mierda como esa. Solamente esta en su mente porque el piensa constantemente en ella, igual que a el ocasionalmente le dan ansias de chocolate porque ella tiene algunos de sus raros instintos femeninos.

Se siente de nuevo en la silla que había hecho a un lado esta mañana, encorvándose y cruzando sus brazos. Maka sigue ligeramente dormida, con exactamente once compases de su canción en sus pensamientos- no sin algo de resonancia de almas- así que ¿Por qué pueden tomar canciones uno del otro? ¿Qué acaso de volvieron malditas estaciones de radio?

Con solamente música, el probablemente a esta agregándole sus propios problemas poniendo la canción que esta atorada en su cabeza, atorándola en la cabeza de ELLA y entonces escuchándola una y otra vez para convertirlo en un maldito _infierno repetitivo. _Frunce el seño. Que desgracia. Tendrá que ser cuidadoso para que no se le quede en la cabeza otra de las canciones de mierda que Black*Star aprueba.

Ellos probablemente han estado alimentando cada uno de sus problemas, agregándole más exponencialmente todo este tiempo. Amplificando.

Se sienta con algo de sobresalto. Es verdad. La noche anterior cuando Maka estaba en pánico, el empiezo a sentirse en pánico, lo cual solo empeoro las cosas. Si algo así pasa todo el tiempo, ¿Qué hay acerca de cuando están _haciendo su_ trabajo? Si algo sale mal, y ambos se empiezan a asustar, el será inútil. Ella será un blanco fácil y el no será capaz de tomar el golpe por ella.

"¿Soul? ¿Qué sucede?"

La observa pero esta demasiado sumergido en sus pensamientos como para detenerse. Sabe que lo sobre-piensa, pero el miedo esta ganando. Necesitan dejar de pasar tanto tiempo junto, eso podría costarle la vida a ella. Su conexión podría volverse un estorbo. No necesitan-

"Detente. No se que es lo que estas pensando, pero detente" dice ella.

"Eso es exactamente lo que necesitamos hacer" dice el, poniéndose de pie. Esta listo para huir- para terminar esto. Esta avergonzado, pero sabe que ella puede sentir su miedo y no trata de ocultarlo. Eso explicara mucho más que las palabras que podría usar. Puede sentir como reacciona ante su temor; solo serán unos momentos antes de que su miedo reflejado aumente el suyo. Pero súbitamente, siente un _cambio_ en ella que no se esperaba.

Ella le dice, o mas bien le exige, "Me gusta la música de Soul."

…¿Qué? ¿Fue solo un afortunado y drogado acierto en la obscuridad? Se pone de pie a un lado de su cama, estupefacto. Esta rígido. Los ojos de Maka no dudan. Su lado de la unión no duda. Si algo, ambos se refuerzan, clavándose en el de una manera que no puede definir.

"La escuche mientras venias, pero se detuvo." Ella demanda su atención, a pesar de que sus palabras son un poco lentas. "No huyas. Esta bien que te abras conmigo. Confiamos en el otro, ¿no es así?"

Ella _necesita_ entender, aunque no pueda decirlo correctamente. "Tal vez demasiado. Si quedamos atrapados en algo eso solo se… amplifica. Si algo malo pasa y yo no puedo- ¡Hey espera! ¿Qué…? ¡No puedes…! ¡No puedes ponerte de pie así nada mas, idiota!"

Ella lucha para sentarse y baja sus piernas sobre el borde de la cama lejos de el. Sus brazos tiemblan bajo su peso mientras se empuja a si misma para ponerse de pie, débil por estar en la cama todo el día. El accidentalmente logra tener una vista completa de lo que la bata de hospital deja expuesta. Puede darse cuenta de que sus rodillas tiemblas y rápidamente se va hacia su otro lado para ayudarla a mantener el balance. Un abrazo alrededor de su espalda y su mano libre sostiene la de ella para mantenerla firme, ella lo mira y sonríe.

"¿Ves?" dice simplemente. Eso lo enoja.

"¿Veo que? ¿Qué estas loca?" le gruñe.

No vio ese Maka-chop venir. No es su fuerza usual sin un libro pero aun así duele.

Ella se queda sin aliento mientras habla. "Conozco tus miedos. Me importas también. Pero como lo veo, la única forma de que termino herida es cuando no estas para ayudarme" dice ella mientras se recarga en el, sonriendo mientras el ajusta su centro de gravedad. No sabe que decir. Cuando sus palabras chocan contra sus oídos, su conexión se refuerza. Esta a un solo paso de la resonancia de almas, y aun así el sabor se siente completamente diferente en este momento menos riesgoso. "De igual forma, tampoco te quiero lejos mi donde no pueda alcanzar a golpearte."

Maka se endereza un poco, usando el brazo de Soul como palanca, y suavemente besa su mejilla. Eso aleja todos sus miedos.

"Prometo no volver a defraudarte de nuevo" dice ella somnolienta.

El trata de sonar irritado mientras pronuncia, "Cállate. Soy yo el que debería decir eso."

* * *

><p>lololol como habia dicho en el capitulo pasado, subire la clasificacion del fic porque me molesta sobremanera el ver fics con temáticas mas subidas de tono con clasificacion "K" (WTF? I don't even...) enserio, goddamit people aprendan a poner su fic donde corresponde D:<p>

Ademas el fin originalmente es "M" asi que bluh!

Hasta el próximo capitulo~ (con sexy-times ;D)


End file.
